


Золотые буквы

by PriestSat, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: В квартиру Шерлока и Джона кто-то принес бильярдный шар с буквой «H», написанной маркером золотого цвета. В тот же день в парадную доставляют коробку с человеческими органами.
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Золотые буквы

Джон обнаружил первый бильярдный шар — с буквой «H». Он как раз собрался приготовить себе чашку чая, взял чайник, чтобы набрать воды, как почувствовал в нем странную тяжесть, вдобавок внутри что-то перекатилось. Первой мыслью была: «Взрывчатка», поэтому Джон осторожно поставил чайник на плиту и отбежал к двери, по пути вспомнив, что Шерлок в своей комнате.

Ничего не взорвалось, поэтому Джон, постояв немного и в полной мере ощутив себя параноиком, вернулся к чертовому чайнику. Но ведь взрывчатка могла сработать от поднятия крышки! Молча ругаясь на чем свет стоит, Джон прислушался к чайнику.

Тишина. Обычный чайник, обычная плита, вообще ничего странного. Джон задержал дыхание и поднял крышку.

— А чтоб тебя! — В чайнике лежал бильярдный шар. — Из-за Шерлока умом тронуться можно. 

Джон достал шар и покрутил в пальцах: ничего выдающегося, белый шар для игры в бильярд. Разве что маркером золотого цвета на нем нарисовали букву «H».

— Что происходит? — Шерлок появился так внезапно, что Джон едва не запустил в него шаром. — Вы решили заработать в бильярдной? У вас ничего не получится: вы слишком нервный для такого занятия.

Джон молча сунул ему шар в руки и под аккомпанемент голоса Шерлока, который подробно расписывал, почему Джон Уотсон никак не может рассчитывать на карьеру бильярдиста, вышел из квартиры.

Некоторое время Шерлок разглядывал шар, потом взвесил его — обычный вес. Материал — феноальдегидная смола, шар — совершенно новый, маркер — самый дешевый. Отпечатки были, но точно принадлежали Джону, а теперь уже и Шерлоку, за что он сделал себе выговор.

Итак, кто-то проник в их квартиру и оставил шар в чайнике. Миссис Хадсон ничего не слышала и никого не видела. Шерлок позвонил брату с просьбой проверить записи с видеокамер.

— Кроме тебя, доктора Уотсона и миссис Хадсон, больше никто не входил, — вскоре ответил Майкрофт. — За тобой по-прежнему будут присматривать.

— Не...

— Надо, дорогой брат, еще как надо. К тебе в квартиру беспрепятственно входят. А что в следующий раз оставят?

***

Вернувшись домой под вечер, Джон наткнулся на картонную коробку, стоящую прямо за входной дверью. Он не стал заходить: в коробке точно могла быть взрывчатка. Но потом рассмотрел логотип компании доставки. Предположив, что посылку могли привезти миссис Хадсон, Джон осторожно переступил через коробку и постучался к домовладелице.

Ему никто не ответил, дверь была заперта. Джон принюхался — в воздухе витал какой-то знакомый запах, которого не должно было быть в парадной. 

«Все-таки позвоню в полицию. Или нет?» — заколебался он.

Входная дверь открылась, появился Шерлок, чудом не наткнулся на коробку.

— Кому посылка?

— Не знаю. — Джон увидел, что коробка снизу темная, будто из нее что-то просачивалось. — Это что... кровь?

Оба вышли на улицу, и Шерлок вызвал полицию.

Сначала прибыли полицейские, потом — саперы, которые со всеми предосторожностями обследовали коробку, убедились в отсутствии взрывчатки и попытались вынести ее из дома. Не выдержало дно, промокшее от крови, и на пол выпали внутренности: сердце, легкие, печень, часть кишечника, среди которых была половина головы. Ее отрубили чем-то вроде кухонного топорика для мяса, причем у того, кто это сделал, сильно тряслись руки, ему пришлось много раз ударить по голове, чтобы наконец рассечь кости. Остатки мозга размазались по органам, смешавшись с кровью.

Джон с Шерлоком наблюдали за операцией с безопасного расстояния. Услышав о внутренностях и отсутствии взрывчатки, бросились к дому.

— Мать вашу разэтак, — только и сказал Джон, опознав голову. — Да кто же такое сделал? — Он повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот не сводил глаз с ужасной находки, по каменному выражению лица ничего нельзя было понять. — Как же так, миссис Хадсон...

Криминалисты работали весь остаток дня, собрали отпечатки едва ли не со всех поверхностей, включая внешнюю сторону входной двери.

— Когда вы в последний раз ее видели? — Лестрейд был шокирован не менее Джона. Он курил уже третью сигарету, и было заметно, как у него подрагивают губы.

— Утром. — Джон задумался. — Да, точно. Когда я спускался по лестнице, она протирала стекла в парадной, мы обменялись пожеланиями доброго дня, и я ушел.

Лестрейд перевел взгляд на Шерлока, который по-прежнему изображал статую.

— Что? — Шерлок будто проснулся. — Я... не знаю.

— Да быть такого не может, — возразил Джон. — Вы же все подмечаете, как маньяк какой-то.

— Я ушел вскоре после вас. И не видел миссис Хадсон, — отрывисто ответил Шерлок.

— Ей угрожали? — Лестрейд обжег пальцы окурком, приглушенно ругнулся и вытащил из пачки следующую сигарету.

— Не припоминаю. — Джону хотелось поскорее подняться к себе, чтобы справиться с эмоциями, которые он не собирался показывать кому-либо. Лестрейд скомкал сигарету в кулаке, громко произнес несколько непечатных слов и направился к криминалистам. Джон увидел его помощницу: сержант Донован могла позволить себе большее проявление чувств, чем инспектор, поэтому старательно промакивала глаза носовым платком, стараясь не размазать косметику. Заметив, что Джон на нее смотрит, она кивнула ему.

Позже выяснилось, что коробку принес высокий мужчина в джинсах, мешковатом худи и кроссовках. Лицо было скрыто капюшоном. Он передвигался так, будто точно знал, где находятся камеры слежения, и постоянно поворачивался к ним спиной.

***

— Кто мог ее убить? — Джон сидел в своем кресле, сложив руки на груди. — Так и кажется, что она сейчас...

— Перестаньте придумывать призраков, — перебил его Шерлок. — Или в самом деле их увидите.

— Вы что, вообще ничего не чувствуете? — озлился Джон. — Или для вас это очередное дело?

— Я чувствую, но не считаю нужным это показывать. И да, вы правы, очередное дело. — Шерлок взглядом возвращался к бильярдному шару на каминной полке. — Джон, если я начну проливать слезы или кричать, это никак не поможет миссис Хадсон воскреснуть. Но если я буду оставаться в трезвом уме...

Джон встал и ушел к себе, хлопнув дверью, там он уселся на кровать, крепко стискивая зубы и кулаки, и все пытался подавить в себе вспышку горя. «Этот социопат прав, конечно же. От моих слез не будет никакого толку. Но как же он меня бесит!»

Когда Джон вышел из спальни спустя полчаса, то оказался свидетелем странной сцены.

Шерлок сидел на том же месте, за ноутбуком, и с кем-то вполголоса яростно спорил. Джон присмотрелся к монитору: там, кроме рабочего стола, больше ничего не было, камера не работала. Очевидно, Шерлок услышал шаги Джона, потому что довольно явственно сказал:

— Оставим разговор на потом.

— Это вы с кем? — Джон подошел к Шерлоку, отыскивая взглядом телефон. 

— Что «с кем?» — Телефона на столе не было, по всему выходило, что Шерлок ссорился сам с собой.

— Ладно, забудьте. 

«Стресс и до Шерлока добрался. Надо бы ему успокоительные принять, что ли. Да и мне не мешало бы».

***

Красный шар с буквой «L» ожидал их на пороге дома. Видеокамеры засекли подростка, который принес шар. Им оказался мальчик с соседней улицы — неизвестный мужчина заплатил ему пятьдесят фунтов за доставку. Деньги мальчик успел потратить, мужчину почти не запомнил, сказал только, что он высокий. Донован украдкой показала фото Шерлока, мальчик отрицательно покачал головой.

Джон был на работе, когда Шерлок прислал ему какой-то адрес, добавив: «Срочно». Чертыхнувшись, Джон что-то наплел в свое оправдание, пообещав вернуться на работу через час.

По адресу находился многоквартирный дом. Джон удивился количеству полицейских: будто объявили общий сбор. Он вышел из такси, высматривая Шерлока, не найдя, написал сообщение: «Я на месте», оставшееся без ответа.

Джон, начиная нервничать, пробрался через толпу зевак к подъезду, где его остановил констебль.

— Пропустите! — Из подъезда вышла сержант Донован, у Джона появилось нехорошее предчувствие, когда он увидел ее заплаканное лицо. — Доктор Уотсон, фр... Шерлок уже здесь. — Она взяла его под руку, чего никогда раньше не делала. — Надеюсь, вы, как врач, ко всему привыкли. И с вами не возникнет проблем. Хотя о чем это я... — Донован говорила и говорила, таща за собой Джона, он с трудом успевал за ней, несмотря на то, что сержант была на каблуках.

Они поднялись на третий этаж, Донован подвела его к распахнутой двери одной из квартир.

— Что происходит? — Джон остановился. — Прошу, сержант Донован, объясните, что случилось, прежде чем я туда попаду.

Вместо ответа она громко всхлипнула, закрыла рот рукой и кивнула в сторону двери. Джон вошел в квартиру, едва не налетев на Шерлока. 

— Что... происходит... — повторил он и умолк.

В прихожей лежал инспектор Лестрейд, под ним на ковровом покрытии расплылась темная кровь, очертив почти правильный круг. Кто-то несколько раз ударил инспектора ножом в спину, сквозь прорехи в футболке виднелись колотые раны. Инспектор до сих пор впивался пальцами в короткий серый ворс покрытия, будто старался удержаться за жизнь.

— Он кого-то впустил, — проговорил Шерлок. — Хорошего знакомого. Нет следов взлома или борьбы. Он доверял этому человеку.

Джон не мог отвести глаз от тела, не мог ни пошевелиться, ни слова сказать. Наконец развернулся и строевым шагом покинул квартиру, Шерлок бросился за ним.

— Постойте. — Он догнал его у лифта. — Вы куда?

— На работу, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Деньги себя сами не заработают.

— На работу? — Шерлок схватил его за плечо. — Вы не можете уйти!

— Если подскажете, чем я здесь помогу... — Джон рывком высвободился. — ...то я останусь. Нет? Так и знал. По дороге домой потрудитесь заехать в магазин за продуктами. В холодильнике шаром покати.

Взгляд Шерлока был более чем красноречивым.

— Со мной все в порядке. — Джон направился к лестнице. — Пожалуй, пройдусь. 

Едва он повернулся к Шерлоку спиной, как услышал:

— Тебе далеко не уйти.

— Что? — Джон оглянулся. 

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него:

— Я ничего не говорил.

«Это все чертов стресс. Скоро точно умом тронусь».

***

— В этом районе есть камеры наблюдения, — бормотал Шерлок, просматривая записи, которые ему предоставили в полиции. — Вот инспектор входит в подъезд. Убийца мог попасть туда раньше. Но если инспектор его знал… Тогда не имеет значения, раньше или нет.

Джон сидел в кресле, рассматривая газету, но вместо слов видел сгустки крови, застывшие на футболке. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать ужасные картины смерти.

— Вы должны были сообщить мне, что именно случилось. — Джон перевернул страницу. Шерлок быстро глянул на него и снова уставился на монитор.

— Я бы не вошел в квартиру. — Джон водил пальцами по краям газеты. — Одно дело — приезжать на место убийства неизвестных людей. И другое... 

— Говард отлично знал...

— Его зовут Грегори! — Джон ударил кулаком по креслу. — Хоть сейчас запомните имя!

— Грегори, — повторил Шерлок. — А есть ли смысл запоминать? Он ведь умер.

— Если вы не заткнетесь, я вам что-нибудь сломаю, — пообещал Джон и опять уткнулся в газету, пытаясь хоть как-то понять, что же там написано. 

— Мне нужен список жильцов этого подъезда. — Шерлок вскочил. — Вы со мной?

Джон сначала ничего не ответил, а потом сказал:

— Я просто хочу сидеть здесь. Понятно?

— Вполне. — Шерлок взял пальто. — Вы расстроены, я понима...

— Если бы вы понимали, — низким от ярости голосом произнес Джон, — то ушли бы молча.

— У миссис Хадсон есть родственник. Он уже оповещен о случившемся, приедет на похороны, как только закончится следствие.

— Заткнитесь! — крикнул Джон. — Да что же вам сделать, чтобы вы замолчали?!

— Белый. — Шерлок подошел к камину. — Таким разбивают пирамиду из шаров. Получается, это знак начала убийств. Буквы «H» — миссис Хадсон. «L» — Лестрейд. Кто следующий, узнаем, когда получим новый шар.

— Это бесчеловечно.

— Убийства вообще не имеют ничего общего...

— Ваше поведение бесчеловечно. — Джон скомкал газету. — И цинично. Убили ваших близких. Миссис Хадсон была вам как... мать или бабушка. Или тетя, которая прощает все оплошности. Грегори ради вас был готов на многое. Люди, которые делали для Шерлока Холмса больше, чем Шерлок Холмс делал для них. Но вы видите в них очередное забавное дело!

Шерлок наконец сообразил, что не стоит раздражать Джона, и последовал его совету: молча ушел.

***

Следующий шар, зеленый, с буквой «М», подложили Джону в пакет с покупками через два дня после убийства инспектора.

— Майкрофт? — Шерлок добавил шар к остальным на каминную полку. 

— Ну, он-то под охраной. Ему точно нечего бояться. — Джон с унылым видом сидел в кресле, к которому, как ему начало казаться, он почти прирос: с очередной работы его уволили за систематические пропуски, к тому же он никак не мог сосредоточиться.

— Кстати, так и не нашли остальное тело миссис Хадсон. — Шерлок что-то набирал в телефоне.

— Почему убийца выбрал бильярдные шары для посланий?

— Записка с буквами затеряется среди счетов и рекламы. Надпись краской? Можно вычислить по краске, где ее покупали, кто покупал.

— Шары — это позерство, прямо в вашем духе.

— Убийца пытается привлечь мое внимание? Но это и так понятно, раз шары оказались в нашей квартире.

— Мир вокруг вас не вертится.

— Майкрофт удвоил свою охрану. — Шерлок прочитал сообщение, и почти сразу пришло еще одно. — Нам нужно в Бартс.

— Зачем?

— Молли. — Шерлок взял зеленый шар. 

— Что? — Джону показалось, что он видит кошмар, но никак не может проснуться.

— Трудно не понять.

— «М»? Значит, Майкрофту нечего бояться?

— И кто из нас циник? — Шерлок повернул шар, удерживая его почти перед самым лицом Джона. — Две буквы «М». Мой брат все еще под ударом.

***

Молли лежала на одном из столов. Сначала убийца свернул ей шею, а потом разрезал живот косым крестом, вытащил внутренности, которые теперь свисали по обе стороны стола, воткнул в сердце скальпель, выколол глаза.

Джон дернулся обратно к двери, Шерлок поймал его за руку.

— У вас паническая атака. — Его самого трясло, как от сильного холода. — Смотрите на меня и дышите. Вот так: раз — вдох, два — выдох.

— Я в порядке. — Джон оттолкнул Шерлока. — В порядке.

Он вышел из прозекторской, оперся о стену спиной. Вскоре появился Шерлок, заглянул Джону в глаза.

— Вы на грани. 

— Нет.

— Вы сейчас взорветесь. Можете покричать или ударить стену.

— Я не хочу этого делать. Лучше позаботьтесь о Майкрофте.

— Он в этом не нуждается. — Шерлок принялся строчить СМС. — С ним все будет в порядке.

— Да кто это делает? И зачем? 

— Некто убивает всех, кто... хорошо ко мне относился.

— Хорошо относился? — Джон едва не ударил, только не по стене, а Шерлоку под дых или прямо в лицо. — У вас настолько все плохо с пониманием человеческих отношений? Майкрофт — ваш родной брат, тут дело не в том, хорошо он к вам относится или плохо. — Он глубоко вдохнул, сосчитал до десяти, выдохнул. — Вдобавок вы ничего не собираетесь расследовать. Сидите перед ноутбуком, просматриваете одни и те же записи, разговариваете с собой, иногда со мной. И ничего не делаете! 

— Неправда, — обиделся Шерлок. 

Джон отмахнулся от него:

— Пусть я идиот, но не слепой.

— Я работаю над делом! Если у Молли не найдутся под ногтями кожа или кровь, которые ей не принадлежат, значит, она знала убийцу. Он стоял позади, и, когда положил руки ей на шею, она не стала вырываться. 

— Инспектор тоже был знаком с убийцей, — кивнул Джон.

— Разумеется! Легче поверить в существование НЛО, чем в то, что Лестрейд поступит как среднестатистический обыватель, впустив в свою квартиру непонятно кого. Но убийца не опытный. Нанес инспектору слишком много ударов. Ударив первый раз, наткнулся ножом на ребро. Такая рана не смертельная, и у инспектора была почти стопроцентная возможность выжить. Тогда почему он не сопротивлялся? Почему упустил драгоценные секунды?

— Потому что не ожидал нападения именно этого человека. Растерялся.

— Если бы на вас напала с ножом ваша сестра, вы бы стали остро реагировать?

— Да.

— Если думать в этом направлении, то в круг подозреваемых попадают сотрудники инспектора. Им-то он точно доверял.

***

Майкрофта обнаружили в его доме, в кабинете. Сначала убийца напал сзади, перерезал горло, а потом размозжил голову мраморной пепельницей. Превратил череп в месиво, в котором виднелись куски костей.

Джон наотрез отказался ехать на место преступления. Им овладело желание забаррикадироваться в собственной комнате и стрелять в любого, кто попытается войти. Вместо этого он с газетой уселся в кресло — на этот раз буквы начали складываться в слова.

Три убийства, совершенные одно за другим, занимали первую полосу. Джон перевернул страницу, но и на второй наткнулся на ту же тему. В основном сокрушались по поводу смерти инспектора Лестрейда. Психанув, Джон отложил газету в сторону. Не зная, чем себя занять, он блуждал взглядом по гостиной и заметил нечто новое на каминной полке.

Среди четырех шаров появился пятый, желтого цвета. Со своего места Джон не мог разобрать, есть ли на шаре буква. Он подошел к камину и увидел золотую «W».

— Нет. — Джон помотал головой. — Со мной этот номер не пройдет. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, Джон бросился в свою комнату, достал пистолет.

— Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, — послышался голос с лестницы. — Сначала проверь, заряжено ли твое оружие.

— Ты? — удивился Джон. — Но почему?

— Ты лишний, как и все остальные. У Шерлока должен быть только он.

***

Звуки выстрелов на втором этаже услышали соседи и вызвали полицию. К тому моменту как приехали полицейские, Джон был мертв. Пули попали в грудь и живот, одна угодила в правую щеку. 

Шерлок появился через час после того, как ему сообщили о случившемся. Выскочил из такси, вбежал в дом, вихрем поднялся по лестнице. И буквально завис, уставившись на тело.

— Мы тебя ждали, — сказала Донован. — Где ты был?

Шерлок безмолвствовал.

— Ну же! — Донован подтолкнула его локтем. — Что скажешь?

— Не из чего делать выводы. Оу. — У Шерлока прояснилось лицо. — Все жертвы — насчет миссис Хадсон я не в курсе — были убиты сзади. Убийца имел возможность зайти со спины, жертвы ему доверяли и ничего не заподозрили. Джон ждал убийцу, потому взял пистолет и приготовился к защите.

— В магазине не было патронов.

— Не похоже на Джона, он бы такого не допустил. — Шерлок обошел квартиру, вернулся в спальню. — Джон ждал убийцу. И застрелил бы его, будь пистолет заряжен.

— Значит, убийца уже побывал здесь, вытащил пули, оставил шар, — подытожила Донован. — Предположительно пробрался в дом через окно дальней комнаты квартиры миссис Хадсон. Если только на записях с видеокамер мы не увидим его входящим через парадную дверь.

— Надо искать того, кого знали жертвы. — Шерлок погрузился в раздумье. Вокруг все ждали, пока он заговорит. 

_Теперь ты — это только ты. Тебе не нужны все эти костыли._

— Уйди, — прошипел Шерлок, который в этот момент выстраивал в воображении имена, связывая их между собой нитями. 

_H L M M W SH_

Золотые буквы ворвались в сознание, разбрасывая четко выстроенную схему.

— В них нет никакой системы. — Шерлок взмахом руки отмел буквы.

_И не было._

— Везде должна быть система, — упрямо сказал Шерлок. Имена рассыпались перед ним, и больше он не смог их собрать. Более того, Шерлок чувствовал, что он сам рассыпается, разваливается на части. Перед внутренним взором мелькали непонятно откуда взявшиеся картинки, как нарезка из фильма.

**Удивленный, даже слегка обиженный взгляд Лестрейда. Дрожащая от счастья Молли, которая в следующую секунду превратилась в безвольную куклу. Решительно настроенный Джон, целящийся из пистолета. Миссис Хадсон… она так ничего не поняла. Кажется, Майкрофт еще был жив, когда пепельница разбила ему затылочную кость.**

_Подарок в твоей комнате._

Шерлок метнулся к себе, сунул руку под подушку и вытащил черный шар. Рядом с цифрой восемь виднелись золотые буквы — «SH».

— Что это? — Донован остановилась на пороге. — Тебе тоже такой подвезли?

— Черный шар нужно забить последним. — Шерлок провел пальцами по букве S. 

— Значит, ты — следующий?

Донован заметила что-то торчащее из кармана пиджака Шерлока: маркер с колпачком золотого цвета. Она осторожно отошла подальше, дала полицейским знак приготовиться к захвату.

— Если я последний... — Шерлок все еще пытался найти источник голоса, хотя уже понял, кто с ним говорит. — ...то хорошо. Надо было сделать меня первым и последним.

_Неужели ты обо всем забыл? Миссис Хадсон, ну что же, надо было с кого-то начинать. Инспектор быстрее всех смог бы догадаться. Господи, до чего же он удивился! Помнишь вопрос «Почему?» Они все задают этот дурацкий вопрос, как сговорились. Молли, надоедливая дурочка, — согласись, было так трогательно, когда ты положил ей руки на шею, а она чуть не кончила от счастья. А Майкрофт? Твой родной брат подменил твои воспоминания о детстве, ставил на тебе психологические опыты. Насчет Джона. Он бы когда-нибудь ушел, женился бы и ушел. Все бы тебя бросили, как Редберд. Не надо к ним привязываться. Тебе никто не нужен. Только ты сам._

Голос не унимался, и Шерлок не выдержал:

— Заткнись! Где ты прячешься? Кто ты?!

_Посмотри в зеркало и узнаешь, кто я._

— С катушек слетел, — сказал один из констеблей.

— Давно. — Донован не сводила с Шерлока глаз. — Не зря я говорила доктору Уотсону, что фрику будет мало убийств. Даже сейчас не верится, что он стольких убил. Воспользовался доверием, какая же сволочь.

— Да где же ты?! — Шерлок больше ничего, кроме голоса, не слышал. Более того, он даже ничего не видел, поглощенный тем, как его сознание стремительно распадается на мельчайшие осколки.

_Я же сказал, посмотри в зеркало._


End file.
